


【星炫】你的眼睛

by CrystalVanilla



Category: BTOB
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalVanilla/pseuds/CrystalVanilla
Summary: P.S. 內容背景來自BTOB團綜「帥氣的男人」當初看到炫植星淑情侶小短劇，真的快把我笑死，那身高差www





	【星炫】你的眼睛

灰濛濛的冬日裡，那微微的陽光讓天氣並不陰冷。停車場裡停著一輛低調典雅的深藍色轎車，有位身著粉嫩裙裝，綁著兩束低馬尾的女子打開車門下了車，那上挑的嬌俏眼尾與噘起的櫻桃色嘴唇，透露出女子的不快。女子往前快走了幾步後突然蹲下，肩膀微微地顫抖了起來。一旁原本在車裡的男子也下了車，一臉無奈地看著哭泣的女子...... 

「卡！很好，可以收工了！大家辛苦了！」  
導演的收工指令一下，蹲在地上的「女子」立刻站了起來，一把將淺栗色的假髮摘掉，露出他原本棕色的短髮。雖然沒有了可愛的雙馬尾，但臉上精緻的妝容與身上飄逸的裙裝讓他依舊看起來像個女孩子。  
「星材啊，辛苦你了，剛剛演的真的很好！」  
佇立在轎車旁的男子瞇著好看的笑眼朝陸星材走來。他穿著深藍色的夾克與合身的長褲，明明是再平凡不過的單品，搭在他身上卻顯得時尚。陸星材感受著肩上那男子掌心的溫度，輕輕地回道：  
「謝謝，炫植哥也演得很好。」

 

× × × × ×

 

他們兩個與現場的工作人員打過招呼後，便先回到保母車上休息。陸星材本想在車上直接換掉裙裝，但是迷糊的造型師姊姊不小心把星材的衣褲放在另一輛車上，那輛車現在正載著李旼赫跑行程呢。雖然並沒有怪罪造型師姊姊的意思，但是穿裙裝的違和感還是讓他心情不快。

「星材啊，我今天有帶一條備用褲子，如果不介意尺寸的話可以先換上那條，回宿舍後再還我就行了。」

陸星材沒有接過任炫植手上的長褲。

「謝謝炫植哥，反正馬上就要回宿舍了，就不用麻煩了。」  
任炫植看了看陸星材淡漠的表情，訕訕的回了好便收回褲子。空氣中瀰漫著淡淡的尷尬感。這時，其他工作人員還在外面收拾器材，保母車裡只有他們兩人，兩人都沒有繼續說話，氣氛安靜地令人呼吸不暢。

其實陸星材心中也隱隱地覺得不自在。炫植哥雖然生了一雙漂亮的笑眼，但其實他發起怒來連恩光哥與旼赫哥都怕，所以喜歡以下犯上的自己總是有意無意的避免與他獨處。而除了隱隱散發出來的威壓感外，這個哥哥還跟旼赫哥一樣心思細膩，一定早就發覺自己偷偷隱藏起來的不開心了吧？又強大又細心，任何動靜都逃不過他的雙眼......陸星材討厭這種感覺。

就像連自己內心深處的想法都被他毫不留情地洞悉般，令人焦躁。

「......星材啊，我在想，明明以身高來說你比我更適合演男生，那為什麼導演讓你來扮演女生呢......？」

正當陸星材無聊地盯著車窗沉思時，任炫植突然開口了。炫植哥居然用男人都會在意的身高來當話題？陸星材有點驚訝地轉過頭看向提問的哥哥，但在跟任炫植對到眼時喉頭一梗，說不出話來。任炫植用著略小的雙眼認真的看著自己。跟平常總是笑瞇瞇的眼睛不一樣，陸星材第一次被這個哥哥用這麼真摯的眼神看著。陸星材現在終於知道為什麼女生們會說不要讓任炫植盯著自己看了。

真的會讓人陷入愛情的。

「......星材？怎麼了嗎？」  
「......啊，沒事，我只是剛從發呆中清醒所以有點不適應啦，會叫我扮女裝一定是因為我之前扮的星淑太漂亮了，所以導演才會讓我扮～」  
看到任炫植的眼睛因為自己自嘲的話而漸漸瞇起，最終化為溫柔的笑眼，陸星材除了暗暗慶幸車內的昏暗讓炫植哥沒發現自己的耳朵悄悄熱了外，便無法再說出其他話了。  
連續攻擊是犯規的呀......就這樣落了下風是不行的！必須反擊！  
「不過我也覺得哥這次應該要扮女裝的，不然因為身高的緣故，像壁咚這種女生最愛的情節都不能演，太不浪漫了。」

任炫植看著突然在眼前放大數倍的嬌媚容顏，感受著忙內的鼻息與被壓制的手腕，愣住了。幾秒後回過神，看到忙內用畫著精緻妝容的狹長狐眼對自己得意地笑，任炫植久違的臉紅了。  
「呀！陸星材！！！」

回去必須跟他親愛的隊長大人商量該如何好好「教育」這小子了。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. 內容背景來自BTOB團綜「帥氣的男人」  
>  當初看到炫植星淑情侶小短劇，真的快把我笑死，那身高差www


End file.
